Clan
by Kurtofsky mpreg
Summary: Dave must protect his mate from evil vampires. Warning mpreg, Blaine-hating
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee

Chapter 1

Dave stirred in his sleep. He lazily reached out for his pregnant mate but found he wasn't there. After a couple minutes he got out of their warm bed in search for Kurt. He found him standing in the nursery naked like himself. "Hey (yawns) what are you doing up so late?" Dave asked rubbing his eyes. "I was hungry," Kurt said holding up a bag of cut up apples. "Oh why are you in here?" Dave asked. "I didn't want to wake you with my chewing," Kurt said. Dave smiled and sat down in the rocking chair his father built a couple weeks ago. Kurt sat down on his lap, resting his face on Dave's chest. Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Want an apple?" Kurt asked. "Sure," Dave said taking the bag. He ate some than give the bag back to Kurt. They sat there for a while. "We should get to bed," Kurt said after he ate the last apple slice. "I'll need help getting back to sleep," Dave said in a seductive tone. Kurt giggled. "Why Mr. Karofsky are you trying to seduce me?" Kurt asked with humor. "Yes I am," Dave said. Kurt started to get up but was stopped. "Where do you think you're going?" Dave asked. "I thought we were going to have sex," Kurt said in confusion. "Yes we are," Dave said, "Let's see how strong this chair really." He started making Kurt jump up and down on his lap. "We can't Dave…what will your father say if we break it," Kurt said. "We wouldn't break it," Dave said kissing Kurt's neck. "Ooooh Dave," Kurt moaned. Dave stuck his middle finger inside Kurt to make sure he was still ready from their loving early. "Oh god," Kurt moaned. Dave chuckled. He started to ease Kurt down on to his penis. "Wait!" Kurt yelled jumping off of him. He picked up the empty apple bag he dropped at one point. "What?" Dave asked. "Let me throw this away," Kurt said. "Babe can't that wait?" Dave asked. "No," Kurt said walking out of the room. Dave got up and followed Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt threw the bag away. Dave picked him up and started to carry him to their room when someone knocked at the door. "Crap," Dave hissed annoyance. He put Kurt and walked in to the living room muttering things under his breath. Kurt watched as Dave looked into the peep hole. "Who is it?" Kurt asked. "Finn," Dave hissed. "Shit," Kurt said running back to their room. "Hold on Finn," Dave said to the door. "Okay," Finn said. He ran into the bedroom. They got dressed as quickly as they could. They went back into the living room and let Finn in. "Hey Dave, Kurt sorry to wake you," Finn said. "We were already up," Kurt said. "Oh," Finn said. "Why are you here at 2 in the morning?" Dave asked. "Clan meeting," Finn said. "Now? "Dave asked a bit irritated. Finn nodded. "Kurt you stay here," Dave said grabbing his coat. "Burt wants everyone to come," Finn said," That means Kurt to." Dave opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and helped Kurt into his jacket.

Most of everyone was already there by the time they got to Burt's house. Mercedes and Azimio were sitting on the coach. Azimio had his arm around her in a protective way. Puckerman and Lauren were standing around with Beth sleeping in Lauren's arms. Sam and Quinn were sitting on the ground by the coach. Tina, Mike, Brittany, and Santana were moving around. Carole was talking to another clan member. Everyone was in their sleepwear. Dave and Kurt sat down by Mercedes and Azimio. "Hey," they said to each other. "Do you know what this is all about?" Quinn asked. "No clue, "Kurt said. Schuester walked in and asked everyone to take a seat. Everyone did as asked and Burt walked in. "I'm sorry to have woken you all up but I have just received some terrible news that could effort us all," Burt said. Worry and unease filled the room. Dave wrapped his arm around his mate in a comforting and protecting manner. "The Adrenaline clan was attacked this evening," Burt said. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd. "Who attacked them?" someone asked. "The…Warblers," Burt said. "Those dirty blood suckers," Puck hissed. "Is Rachel okay?" Mercedes asked. Rachel married the clan leader, Jesse St. James, about a year ago. "I'm fine," a voice said behind the crowd standing in the doorway. The people moved away to let Rachel and Jesse through. "Thankfully no one was killed but some of us were badly injured," Jesse said. "They burned down all of our houses," Rachel said. "We could be next," Burt said, "So ready…no one knows when they will strike." Everyone nodded. "That's all for now," Burt said. People started to leave. Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, and Lauren crowded around Rachel. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked. "Yes," Rachel said. "Where are you staying?" Mercedes asked. "Here," Rachel answered. "Are you about that's a good idea because you know this is Finn's house," Tina said. "Yeah…if he can't take living with me than he can go somewhere else," Rachel said. They all look at her. "What?" Rachel asked.

As Dave drove them home he kept looking over at Kurt who deep in thought. "Fancy what's on your mind?" He said. "Nothing," Kurt said. "Come on babe tell me," Dave said. "I love you, you know that right?" Kurt asked. "Of course I know that…I love you too," Dave said. He took Kurt's hand and kissed it. "Tell me what's on your mind beautiful," he said. "I'm scared," Kurt admitted. "Scared of what?" Dave asked. "The Adrenaline clan was lucky that no one was killed…what if we aren't so lucky," Kurt said fearfully. "Kurt you don't have to worry about that," Dave said. He parked in their driveway. Neither of them got out. Dave stared at Kurt. "I will always protect you," he said looking at Dave. "What if you can't…what if you get killed?" Kurt asked staring to cry, "I…don't want to live…without you," Kurt sobbed. Dave wiped Kurt's tears away. He cupped Kurt's face with his hands. "You don't have to…I'm not going to die," he said. "Promise?" Kurt asked. "Promise," Dave said. He leaned over and kissed Kurt. He got out, walked over to Kurt's side, opened the door, and helped him out. They got inside the house and took their jackets off. Dave looked at Kurt and smirked. "You're wearing my shirt," he said. Kurt blushed and nodded. "Did I ever tell you how much it turns me on?" Dave asked moving closer to him. "Every time I wear one," Kurt said. They smiled at each other and kissed. "Time for bed," Dave said. "I thought you needed help getting to sleep," Kurt said. "I do," Dave said. "Carry me?" Kurt asked. Dave picked him up bridal style and went into their room.

Review please

I need ideas for three things…well maybe four things

What should Burt's clan name be

What should Blaine's father's name

What should Dave's mother's name be

I guest its only three right now

Please help me


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own glee

You can find character profiles for this story in my profile (Tell me if I missed anyone)

Chapter 2

As Jeremiah walked to his apartment he didn't know he was being followed. He had a long stressful day at work and was too tired to even notice. He let out a sigh of relieve when he unlocked his door and walked in. Jeremiah took off his jacket and hung it on the coat hook by the door. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit in the living room to watch the News. After drinking half the beer Jeremiah set the bottle down on a small table at the side of his chair and picked up a picture frame. He sighed and looked lonely at the photo of his ex-boyfriend, Kurt Hummel- Karofsky, and stroked the picture as if it was the real thing. They were friends at an early age that turned into something more as they grew. He had gotten scared when he realized that he could end up spending the rest of his life with Kurt and broke up with him. When he realized the mistake he made, it was too late and Kurt found someone else. Now Kurt's carrying that someone's child and Jeremiah had no one. Jeremiah let out another sigh.

"He's cute," a voice next to him said. Jeremiah turned his face to see a young, dapper looking boy. He knew what the boy was by the way he smelled. The boy was without a doubt a vampire. Jeremiah quickly got away from the chair dropping the picture on the floor.

"Who are you?" Jeremiah asked acting brave. The vampire sat in the chair and picked up the picture.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine said in a friendly tone," And you are?"

"How did you get in here?" Jeremiah asked ignoring his question.

"Find don't tell me your name," Blaine said looking at the picture," You left the door unlocked…you really shouldn't do that." Blaine held up the picture. "Is he your mate?" Blaine asked.

"No," Jeremiah said.

"No…How sad," Blaine in mock pity," What's his name?" Jeremiah didn't say anything. "Find don't tell me, I'll find out soon enough."

"Why are you here?" Jeremiah asked.

"You don't answer mine so I'm not going to answer yours," Blaine said with a smile. He set the picture by the forgotten bottle of beer. "Are you a true blonde?" he asked.

"Yes," Jeremiah said in confusion by the random question.

"Just wanted to know," Blaine said," Are you a alpha or a beta."

"Al-alpha," Jeremiah said finally showing fear. Blaine smiled.

"Not many more." Before Jeremiah could even scream he was overpowered by brunch of vampires who came out of the nowhere. One of the vampires found Jeremiah's cell phone in his front pocket and handed it to Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine said. He searched Jeremiah contacts until he found another picture of the boy in the picture frame and got the name. He got and kneeled down by Jeremiah.

"Kurt Hummel-Karofsky," he said out loud and gave an eerie laugh when he saw Jeremiah's eyes widen.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to his husband thrusting against his back. Kurt let out a moan and turned around to face Dave.<p>

"Hi," Kurt said than yawned. He looked peacefully at Dave and smiled.

"Hi," Dave repeated before giving him a short kiss. He pulled back and started to trace Kurt's lips with his finger, slipping it in when Kurt opened his mouth. He watched Kurt suck on the finger for a couple of minutes than slipped it out and replace it with his tongue. They slowly started thrusting against each other than went faster as the pleasure built up. They were almost to their peak when they heard a crashing sound in the kitchen.

"Stay here," Dave said getting out of bed and grabbing a bat that he kept under the bed. He walked to the bedroom door, opened it and stepped out. He closed the door behind him and began his search of what made that sound. He checked the guest room, nursery, bathroom, and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He found a mess of cereal, milk, and glass on the ground by the counter. Dave felt someone behind him and wiped around, bat in hand ready to strike.

"IT'S ME FINN," Finn screamed in fear bringing his hands up to protect himself while dropping a mop and bucket. Dave let the bat fall by his side

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dave said very annoyed.

"Dude put some clothes on!" Finn yelled covering his eyes.

"It's my house, I can be nude if I want!" Dave yelled back getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Please put some clothes on," Finn said hopefully.

"Why are you here?" Dave asked ignoring Finn's remark.

"Put some clothes on," Finn said ignoring Dave's question.

"Why are you here?"

"Put some clothes on."

"Why are you here?"

"Put some clothes on."

"Why are you here?"

"Put some clothes on."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"You know what…I don't care about why you're here anymore," Dave said with venom raising the bat up to strike again," Just leave."

"What's going on here?" Kurt asked from the doorway in a robe rubbing his stomach.

"Nothing, I think I told you to stay in the bedroom," Dave said letting the bat fall to his side again. He smiled at Kurt getting into a better mood by looking at him.

"Yeah right," Finn said. Dave looked at him and started raised the bat.

"Dave," Kurt said in warning. Dave let the bat drop to his side.

"What?" Dave asked with a shrug," he's trespassing."

"I am not," Finn said pointing his finger at Dave, "You said I could be here."

"When?" Dave asked in disbelief.

(Flashback-early this morning)

Finn opened the master bedroom door and was relieved to see all lower parts covered. He silently walked over to Dave's side.

"Hey dude can I stay here?" Finn whispered shaking Dave a little.

"No," Dave said in his sleep. Finn waited a minute before trying again.

"Hey Dave Kurt wants to know it you would like to lick whipped cream from his body," Finn lied while under his breath he asked if he can stay.

"Sure," Dave said still asleep but getting very hard.

"Thanks," Finn whispered and got out.

(End Flashback)

"That doesn't count," Dave said.

Yes it does," Finn said

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it does-

"STOP!" Kurt yelled pissed," Shut up!"

"Can I stay here?" Finn asked Kurt in fear.

"Sure," Kurt said not really caring. He walked over to Dave and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They kissed and Kurt got out of the hold. He started making breakfast.

"Oh and Dave," Kurt said over his shoulder," Put some clothes on." Dave did as he was told hitting a smirking Finn on the way out.

"So why are you here?" Kurt asked making pancakes.

"Rachel," Finn said with disgust. Kurt sighed.

"What did she do now?" Kurt asked.

"She was having sex with Jesse," Finn said spitting out his name.

"Well that's what married people do," Kurt said.

"I don't want to hear "Oh Jesse-harder Jesse- there Jesse there- Jesse JESSE JESSE," Finn said trying to sound like Rachel.

"You can stay here until she leaves," Kurt said handing him a plate of food which reminded him of the mess he left on the floor.

"I cleaned it up," Kurt said. Dave soon came back in and ate their food. The doorbell rang and Dave got up to get it. Burt, who rang the doorbell, followed Dave into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Kurt said getting up and hugging his father.

"Hey," Burt said to both Finn and Kurt. Finn didn't say anything because his mouth was full.

"You hungry?" Kurt asked.

"No," Burt said gravely," I have some bad news."

"Bad news about what?" Kurt asked worried.

"Jeremiah," Burt said. Kurt sat down and Dave put his hand over his for comfort.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"He was attacked last night by vampires in his own home," Burt said, "From what we can tell he was made to sub-submit many times and to more than one person before mercilessly killing him." Kurt was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Those sick bastards," Dave said with hatred.

"I'm not done," Burt said," They wrote on one of the walls," Werewolves make the best whores" in his blood. They also steal his cell phone." Kurt couldn't hold the tear back anymore and stood.

"I'm going to lay down," he said rushing off. The others watched him leave.

"Do you think the Warblers did it?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I have a meeting with the Dalton leader tomorrow to talk about them," Burt said, "I'll see you guys later." Burt left.

"I'm going to check on Kurt," Dave said after a couple minutes and walked to their. Kurt was laying on his side, facing the wall and crying. Dave laid down next to him and wrapped his arm around him while whispering comforting words.

* * *

><p>Review please<p>

Thanks to everyone who review on the last chapter


	3. Author's note

Hello to all the followers of my stories. I'm so sorry that I haven't written any new chapters for Clan or Home. I know a lot things have changed in Glee since I last submitted a chapter. One of the best changes in the series, in my mind, is that Kurt is no longer with Blaine. Nothing against Blaine but I never thought he was right for Kurt but I'm getting off topic…To those who wonder why I haven't posted anything new while it's because I was dating this sweet guy who was more than okay with me writing gay fanfic as while as mpreg (before I met him I was always worried what my boyfriend would think if they knew their girlfriend wrote gay fanfic). He became my muse and I was so in love with him. His mother didn't like me or my "hobby". She made her dislike of me very clear and it would cause my boyfriend and I get into fights. I'm not religious and she is, she told lies about me to different members of her church. This one lady came to my house to try and "save" me from my sins or whatever and when I asked her what she was talking about , she told me that my boyfriend's mother told her I had gotten abortions and slept with everyone which wasn't true because even now I'm a virgin. My ex's mother finally got him to believe that being gay was "sinful and wrong." He didn't answer my texts or calls for 3 weeks and stood me up a couple of times in the first week. I was getting worried that something happened to him then he finally called and told me we needed to talk so he came over. He told me he was blinded by the devil when he met me and it was all a big mistake. It felt like he ripped out my heart and jumped on it. He also told me that I was mentally unwell because of the things I wrote. He said my fanfics was sick and perverted which were only read by lonely women who had problems. I cried for a long time because of everything he said to me and was depressed for the better part of almost 2 years (2 years I'll never get back). He made me begin to think I did have mental problems and my friends were worried that I would do something to hurt myself (I did have those thoughts but I never acted on it). My friends were there for me the whole time and I'm very thankful that I have such good friends. Because of them I was able to find happiness in my life again and that I wasn't mentally unstable for writing fanfic. I'm going to stop telling you all about my problems. I hope to have a couple chapters for Clan and Home posted soon because I plan to finish them, I had a chapter for Clan but I misplaced it somehow (I have 2 many files on my computers. Once again I'm sorry for not posting anything for a while.

Love,

Kurtofsky mpreg


End file.
